Anodizing is an electrolytic passivation process used to increase the thickness of a natural oxide layer on a surface of metal part, where the part to be treated forms the anode electrode of an electrical circuit. The resultant metal oxide film, referred to as an anodic film, increases the corrosion resistance and wear resistance of the surface of a metal part. Anodic films can also be used for a number of cosmetic effects. For example, techniques for colorizing anodic films have been developed that can provide an anodic film with a perceived color. For example, blue dyes can be infused within pores of an anodic film that cause the anodic film to appear blue as viewed from a surface of the anodic film.
In some cases, it can be desirable to form an anodic film having a white color. However, conventional attempts to provide a white appearing anodic film have resulted in films that appear to be off-white or muted grey, and not a crisp appearing white that many people find appealing.